Transformers Prime: The Sparda Chronicals
by Dark Drive
Summary: Meet Brendan Sparda. He's the son of the legendary devil hunter Dante Sparda. While on his first assigentment he gets thrusted into a war between two raging factions. Can Brendan turn the tide?
1. Introductions And First Encounters

Plot Summary: Jasper has been invaded by a breed of evil. One that has been around since the dawn of time. Team Prime cannot stop them, but with the arrival of the son of a Legendary Warrior, he might be able to turn the tide. And help stop both his war and the Decepticon war once and for all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or Devil May Cry. They are owned by Capcom and Hasbro. I only own Brendan.

Warning: This may contain violence, blood, gore, and many sexual themes. Viewer Discretion is advised.

( Brendan's POV )

Alright, let's get the introductions underway. My names Brendan Sparda. My father is Dante Sparda and my mother is Trish. My father is the son of the legendary dark knight: Sparda. Who just happens to be my grandfather.

I'm about 5,5. My eyes are an icy blue. My hair is a shining silver.

Another thing I'm getting out of the way is that I'm not human, I'm a half breed. Half human and half demon. I look human but I have demonic abilities.

My childhood wasn't exactly sunshines and rainbows. It was filled with a lot of twist and death. I watched people die, I watched the people I got close to die. It was endless death.

At the age of 18, my dad got me into the demon hunting business. He wanted me to become a devil hunter just like he was. And quite frankly, I wanted to as well.

I was gonna do whatever it took to take out the demon scum that roamed the world.

Now, being a demon hunter wasn't all fun and games. Though for my dad it was, he enjoyed killing demons. But he said it was because that was part of the job.

Though I spent the next 3 years training with my dad. At age 21 I finally got my first set of guns and sword. My sword is called Rebellion Jr. It's kinda the son of my dads sword.

My guns are Ebony And Ivory. They're custom guns my father got for me. They slightly resemble his own guns which have the same name as mine.

Now that you know a little about me, I think it's time that we started this story off. You see it all began when I was on my first assignment to track down a demon called Redeye.

Redeye had been terrorizing a small town in Nevada called Jasper.

This is where the story really took off...

Location: Jasper, Nevada.

Time: 12:43 AM.

( 3rd POV )

Brendan Sparda had been roaming around the desert highway in search for Redeye. He had tracked the one eyed bastard to this small town in Nevada.

Brendan rode his motorcycle, a Purple Kawasaki Ninja with California Plates on it.

Slung across Brendan's back was Rebellion Jr. Along with Ebony and Ivory in their holsters on Brendan's back.

Brendan didn't wear a helmet when he rode, it made it better to track this demon if he had his full vision.

"Where are you.." Brendan asked himself as he continued to ride on the abandoned road.

That's when he felt it, Brendan felt the presence of demonic power. This was followed by demonic laughter as the wind began to pick up, causing a whistling sound.

Far in front of Brendan was another biker, his motorcycle though had a single red headlight as a red aura surrounded the bike.

"Found you, ya little bastard." Brendan smirked as he yanked the throttle back on his bike and charged after the demon.

What Brendan was unaware of, was that while he was distracted by Redeye, behind him he was being followed by two Cadillac Ciens. They were purple in color and had tinted windows which concealed the drivers.

Brendan turned around and finally noticed the cars, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Humans? What are they doing out here?" Brendan mumbled to himself.

As if on command, the two cars sped up. The front of their hoods opened up to reveal duel laser guns on them. Which hummed to life and proceeded to open fire on Brendan.

"SHIT!" Brendan screeched as he began to dodge and weave the laser blast. He didn't want his bike to get hit and lose his only chance at stopping Redeye.

"Those aren't civilian drivers, they're trying to kill me." Brendan growled as he whipped out Ebony and opened fire on the cars.

His bullets simply bounced off the car's metallic exterior as he looked with shock.

"The hell kind of car are you?!" Brendan asked himself as the two Cadillacs got beside him.

The two cars proceeded to ram him, one hitting him in the front and the other from the back. This action caused Brendan to lose control of his bike and flip. Brendan flew off his bike as the bike itself skidded across the dirt and stopped.

Brendan shook the dirt from his head as he got on one knee, only to be blinded by the headlights of the two Cadillacs.

"Okay assholes..." Brendan growled as he got back to his feet and whipped out his guns. Aiming them at the two cars to challenge them.

"If you're so hellbent on getting in my way, then I'll deal with you fuckers first!" Brendan said angrily.

Suddenly the cars did something that Brendan didn't see coming. They began to change, their bodies folding and shifting around until what now stood was two large robots with glowing red eyes.

"What the fuck..." Brendan gasped with wide eyes.

"Lord Megatron, we have found the target. We are preparing to capture." The one robot said as his arm transformed into a blaster.

"Oh hell no! I am not going anywhere!" Brendan growled as he aimed his gun at the one robot. Brendan's arm glowed with a crimson hue as did his gun as Brendan pulled the trigger.

A charged blast shot forth from Ebony and nailed the robot right in his arm which took it right off at the joint.

"You'll pay for that, human scum!" The other robot said as with a swift movement he kicked Brendan like a football which sent him flying.

Brendan landed in a heap on the ground as he groaned, he felt several bones break during the kick.

"Fuck me..." Brendan tried to get up, but the pain was too great. All signals in his brain were scrambled.

Just then the sounds of vehicles caught Brendan's attention as he turned around to see a Red and Blue semi, a Green SUV, a Black and yellow custom muscle car and a blue and pink bike approach the scene.

All four vehicles suddenly transformed into robots as well. Although instead of having evil red eyes, these ones had calm electric blue ones.

"Decepticons, Stand Down!" The red and blue one said. His voice deep and with a baritone sound.

Brendan couldn't believe what was going on, it was was like he was in a sci-fi movie.

"Autobot scum! This human is going to Megatron!" The evil robot said.

"Not while we're around he's not!" The slender blue and pink one said. The voice surprisingly female.

All four robots transformed their arms into blasters as they opened fire upon the two purple robots. The blast destroying them both.

That was when the slender female robot eyed Brendan. She slowly approached him which caused Brendan to shuffled back. He still had Ebony in hand as he aimed it at her.

"Stay the fuck back, robot..." Brendan said shakily as he tried to suppress the pain in his chest.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I am a good guy." The female robot said.

"How am I supposed to believe that?! You could be tricking me!" Brendan growled as he kept his weapon aimed at her.

"If I wanted to I could have killed you right now but I saved you. Cause that's what an Autobot does." The female robot said.

Brendan couldn't keep the pain in any longer as he collapsed right on the ground.

"Optimus, the human needs immediate medical attention. Call June and have her meet us at the base." The female robot told the large red and blue one who's name happened to be Optimus.

"Very well." Optimus said as he slowly approached Brendan and picked him up.


	2. He's More Than Meets The Eye

( 3rd POV )

Location: Autobot Mesa ( Base )

Time: 1:30 AM.

Optimus had laid Brendan down on the the couch of the lounging area as he awaited for June to arrive.

Never before had the prime seen a human do damage like that to a Decepticon. Optimus looked over the human quickly, curious about him.

Optimus had removed Brendan's weapons from their holsters and placed them on the table next to him. Optimus was more shocked by this, the fact that a youngling was carrying weapons.

Just then, Ratchet walked into the area and noticed Optimus staring at the human. Ratchet himself had a surprised look on his face.

"Another human?! Optimus what are you thinking?!" Ratchet said in an angry tone.

"Ratchet, do not think wrongly. This human managed to defend himself against Decepticon soldiers." Optimus explained as he gestured the unconscious Brendan.

"A human? Able to stand toe to toe with Decepticons?! That's absurd! No human has the strength or firepower to take down a Decepticon." Ratchet said annoyed.

Just then, Arcee joined the conversation after walking into the command center.

"Actually, this human did. He managed to take off a con's arm clean off with a simple human handgun. Though..." Arcee seemed to trail off.

"What is it, Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"There's something unusual about this human. He seemed...different. Just look at him. He even looks different." Arcee mentioned as she gestured Brendan.

Optimus and Ratchet looked to Brendan's unconscious form. Indeed, he was different in appearance. His hair was a sparkling silver instead of the normal hair colors they've seen usually. His eyes were a crystal blue, which was unusual as well.

Then there was the weapons he carried. From what Optimus had taken off him, he had found a sword and two handguns. The sword itself seemed to emit energy that of which the Prime had never sensed before.

Arcee went to pick up the sword that laid on the table, but the moment her fingers wrapped around the blade, the sword suddenly glowed red and emitted a jolt of electricity which shocked the female Autobot's hand.

"OW! Frag!" Arcee cried out in pain as she grasped her shocked hand.

Ratchet was speechless as well, he had never seen a human weapon react in such a manner.

"By the All-Spark. I've never seen that before..." Ratchet mumbled.

"It would seem that our guest is more than meets the eye. Ratchet, I need you to analyze this human." Optimus ordered.

"Optimus, what if he's a Decepticon in disguise? It could be another Wheeljack incident?" Arcee mentioned as she rubbed her hand.

"I hardly doubt that a Decepticon would take human form. No, it would stand to reason that this human could be something we've never encountered before." Optimus said as he gently picked up Brendan off the couch and placed him on Ratchet's medical berth.

"I'll start scans right away." Ratchet said as he grabbed his scanning tool and headed to Brendan's unconscious form.

Just then the sound of a car filled the Autobot's audio receptors as they saw a blue car enter the base. Coming out of the vehicle was a woman with Raven black hair and nurse scrubs.

"I got here as quickly as I could. Where is the patient?" The woman asked.

"He's being scanned by Ratchet, but I will let you see him. I need you to check and see if he's injured. He had several broken bones." Optimus said as he guided June to the medical berth.

June followed Optimus as she was placed on the medical berth. With wide eyes, June gasped.

"My god, he's only a young adult. He could be no more than 21 years old." June said as she looked over Brendan.

"Can you at least see if his injuries are treatable? He was kicked by a Vehicon pretty hard." Arcee mentioned.

"I can check for broken bones..." June said as she slowly got down and removed Brendan's black jacket, which had purple interior linings.

Brendan only wore a black tank top underneath which was easy for June to remove.

This revealed Brendan's muscular form. For a young adult, he was pretty fit. He actually had a six pack. June had to refrain herself from staring.

And surprisingly, so did Arcee. She didn't know why she was trying not to stare, but something about this human made her tingly.

June began to feel across Brendan's ribs, searching for any signs of broken bones. But she could feel nothing.

"This can't be...Optimus he's got nothing. No broken bones, no nothing. It's like whatever he had just...healed itself." June said to the Prime.

"That's impossible! No human has a fast healing speed like that. It's not physically possible." Ratchet commented.

"We did say this human was more than meets the eye, Ratchet. If we want our answers, we will have to get them from our guest when he awakens." Optimus said.

And as on cue, the sounds of groans filled the room as Brendan began to stir. He clutched his head as he slowly got up. He cracked his eyes open and noticed his shirt and jacket were gone.

"What the-where the fuck is my shirt and jacket?! And...where am I?!" Brendan literally was panicking. He turned to face June and the other Autobots as his eyes widened.

"No...no no! This can't be!" Brendan screamed as he raised his hand.

"Rebellion, come to me!" He called.

Over near the couch, Rebellion Jr began to glow and shake as the sword literally began to float in the air and then twirled its way over to Brendan, the handle landing perfectly in his hand.

Brendan gripped his sword as he pointed it at the Autobots and human female.

"Stay the fuck back, or I'll give you my sword. Starting with the fuckin sharp end!" Brendan growled.

"Easy now, you are safe. You are among allies." Optimus said calmly.

"Oh yeah? How can I trust you?" Brendan said lowly as he kept his sword pointed at him.

"We were trying to treat your injuries. You had passed out from the pain after being kicked by a Decepticon." Optimus explained.

"Deceptiwhat? What are you even talking about?" Brendan asked confused.

"If you would let me explain, then all your questions will be answered. If you let me?" Optimus asked

Brendan thought about it for a moment, with a heavy sigh he placed his sword on his shoulder and looked at the Autobot leader.

"Alright, I'm all ears..."


	3. Family History & New Guardian

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know, I've been gone for a hella long time. But I recently got my hands on the Devil May Cry HD Collection and have felt the need to come back to this story. I really hope you all will enjoy this chapter! I decided to bring a familiar face into the mix. I hope you'll like him!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or Devil May Cry. They rightfully belong to Hasbro and Capcom. The only things I own are my OCs!

* * *

( 3rd POV )

Brendan had listened into every word Optimus told him, the images forming in his mind as he paid attention to the large alien mech on who he is, where him and his team came from and why they were here.

He couldn't even believe that aliens were even real. But, then again, he should come to expect the unexpected. After all, he hunted demons.

"So, you can't go back home until you stop this Megatron dude? Well, that makes sense." The young Sparda said with a nod as he leaned back against the railing.

The Prime stepped forward a bit, leaning down a bit as his optics stared at the blade on his back.

"Your sword emits energies I have never felt before. But, I cannot deny that the energy originates from a place of dark origin." He said, a digit pointing at the Rebellion.

Brendan's eyes looked back at his sword, before looking back towards Optimus.

"Optimus, let me ask you something?" Brendan's voice was firm, but he knew that the Autobot Leader would listen as said Autobot leaned in more.

"Do you believe in evil? Not the evil you've faced, but a force of darkness that you have never seen before? One that will consume anything and everything it can till there is nothing left?" He asked the Prime, his eyes trailing downwards for a moment.

Optimus could only nod, he had known that evil existed in many shapes. Not just in humans or Decepticons. But in more mysterious ways.

Brendan stood back up, getting off the railing as he looked up at the other Autobots.

"Two-Thousand years ago, humanity was at war. Not with themselves, but by a force that was much more evil than anyone could have ever imagined...

...demons." He finished.

That was Ratchet's cue to chime in, scoffing at what he was hearing.

"Demons? Impossible! Demons are a fictional race of beings. They don't exist." He said, trying to be logical about the situation.

Brendan's eyes locked onto Ratchet now, glaring at him.

"You wish they weren't, buddy. But they are most definitely real." He told him in a voice that made the medic seem to back off a bit.

Brendan took a deep breath, looking back up at all the Autobots again.

"Anyways, it wasn't long before one of the demons woke up to a sense of justice. He believed that humans deserved to live, that they deserved to be free. And so he rebelled against the armies of hell and fought the entire legion on his own.

That demon, was my grandfather: Sparda." He finished, which caught every Autobot off guard. Except Optimus, who's one optic ridge raised a bit.

But Brendan continued the story.

"My grandfather successfully pushed the demonic forces back into hell, and even managed to partially defeat the Demon King, Mundus.

Sparda remained in the human world, continuing to protect it from any demons that decided to show their ugly head. During those times, he met a woman named Eva. Would would become his wife, and my grandmother.

And then later on in time, Eva gave birth to twin sons. Their names were Dante and Vergil.

Dante and Vergil were half breeds. Half Human and Half Demon. They appeared humanoid in nature but they possessed demonic abilities. Increased agility, strength, speed, reflexes, quicker learning abilities. The more unique features would be the ability to heal any wounds that were inflicted upon them."

The self healing bit caught June's attention, remembering how Brendan had no injuries whatsoever when she went to check him.

"However a few years later, Sparda vanished. And later on, Eva was brutally killed by the demons who had managed to track down her location.

Dante and Vergil however, were able to get away.

Many years later, Dante had become a legendary devil hunter, taking up Sparda's legacy by protecting the human world. He even finished what Sparda started and defeated the Demon King Mundus.

Dante would then marry Trish, who was an artificial demon that Mundus created in the shape of my Grandmother. I know, it's weird.

Then later on...Trish gave birth to me. The next generation of the Sparda Bloodline."

Brendan finished telling the Autobots, noticing their expressions. Some of shock and others of interest.

Arcee was the first to speak, and her tone was of slight annoyance.

"So why are you here? Why come to Jasper?"

Brendan looked towards the Autobot femme.

"I was on an assignment, I was tracking a demon named Redeye who had managed to make his way here.

I was interrupted when those Decepticons got in my way." He explained, his demeanor calm.

Then Optimus spoke up.

"Although I am aware that you can hold your own in battle, I would strongly advise that you would stay with us.

Without a doubt, Megatron is most likely informed of your presence and will want to capture you. He do whatever he can to win this war, and I cannot allow that to happen."

A sigh escaped Brendan's lips, although he wanted to leave, he had used a chunk of energy defeating just two measly Decepticons. And his dad wouldn't mind if he stayed a while.

He kind left on a bit of a bad term, so a break from his old man was exactly what he needed.

"I guess I could stick around." Brendan replied back, nodding up towards the Prime.

Ratchet however spoke up once again.

"But...Optimus! Who will be his guardian? Who will watch over him! I cannot pull myself away from my duties and you surely cannot fulfill such a role at the moment either."

Optimus looked towards his old friend, giving a nod in agreement as he knew what the medic meant.

"You are correct, that is why I am going to ask someone who is currently stationed a few miles from here." The Prime responded, walking over towards the terminal as he typed in a few keys.

"Optimus Prime to outpost two." He called out towards the monitor.

"This is outpost two, go ahead Prime?" A sort of gruff voice responded from the monitor.

"I am reassigning you, please return to Outpost Omega One for your reassignment." Optimus ordered.

"Reassign..." The voice seemed to mumble before responding "...Yes Sir! I'm on my way." The line then cut off, as Optimus gave Ratchet back his post.

Brendan remained curious as to who it was that Optimus was talking to? His voice sounded gruff, but it also sounded a bit young. He'd soon get his answer as the sound of an engine filled his ears. He turned around, looking down the tunnel he saw a new approaching vehicle.

Pulling into view was an Equus Bass 770. The car was a metallic black in color with black rims and tinted windows. Brendan knew all about this model. It had a body design was like a cross between a Shelby Mustang, a Chevrolet Camaro and a Dodge Charger.

It was a monster on the road bringing serious speed and power to the table. Boasting a supercharged 6.2-liter V8 engine borrowed from the C6 Corvette ZR1, the Bass 770 makes 640 horsepower and 605 pound-feet of torque, while reaching a speed of 60 miles per hour in just 3.4 seconds. Only 250 of the Bass were built, as of 2015 they were no longer being sold.

The big thing that Brendan noticed about this vehicle was that the horse logo on the center of the grill was instead replaced with the Autobot insignia.

The car soon pulling to a stop in front of Optimus as it transformed. This Autobot had a similar body type as Bumblebee with a few differences. He had more jagged edges to his body, and his optics were instead a large wide V-Shaped visor with a mask beneath it.

The Autobot stood at attention, awaiting orders from his commander.

"Second Lieutenant Kade, awaiting reassignment." The Autobot, known as Kade, responded.

Optimus nodded, gesturing the Autobot at ease as said Autobot got into a more relaxed pose.

"Kade, your new assignment is going to be guardianship over our newest member." The Prime then gestured Brendan, who in the spur of the moment lost the inability to speak as Kade walked forward, looking over the half breed with great interest.

"So, I get to have my own human?..." He asked as Brendan decided to bring his fist out towards Kade, holding it in front of the Autobot's face.

"Hey, I got a name. It's Brendan. And it's nice to meet you too." Brendan said, his demeanor friendly and sincere as he wanted to start off cool with his new friend.

The Autobot looked at Brendan's fist for a moment, only to then chuckle as he raised his own fist up and gently bumped it against Brendan's own.

"Brendan. I like that. Name's Kade." He replied back.

The interaction between the two caused Optimus to smile, he had a feeling that those two were going to become great friends.


	4. Predatory Expedition Part One

**Author's Note** : Well, it's time now that I got into TF: Prime's storyline. We're gonna start off with Predatory. Because Brendan and Arcee haven't had much time to get to know each other and I've added a twist to this. And to those thinking that I will romantically pair them, I am unsure. I haven't decided yet. You'll just have to wait for the future chapters to find out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers: Prime or Devil May Cry. They belong to Hasbro and Capcom. I only own my OCs!

* * *

( 3rd POV )

"Really wish I'd packed some insect repellant. The mosquitos on these routine reacons are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just as much blood," Brendan grumbled as he swatted mosquitos.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you?" Arcee teased in an affectionate manner.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival skills, would you?" The youngest Sparda retorted.

"Maybe," Arcee smirked.

"I may not have stinger-proof metal skin, Arcee. But in a pinch, I can make some bitchin mac and cheese using some of my...tools." Brendan gestured, grinning as he flicked his wrist and within seconds, they ignited with hellfire. The flames dimmed and on his wrist were a pair of black and orange gauntlets with a spiked, dragon head as the wrist and forearm guards had metal plated gloves coming out of the mouths.

This weapon was known as Ifrit, a weapon that Brendan's father had acquired on Mallet Island many years ago where he had defeated Lord Mundus. The weapon's hellfire is hotter than a volcano, and it can only be wielded by one who can conquer it.

It was one of the many Devil Arms Brendan had brought with him to the base after moving in. For this journey however, Brendan only brought Rebellion, Ebony And Ivory, and Ifrit.

"You have your tools. I have mine," Arcee said before the Energon reader began beeping in her hand, "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. But subterranian Energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

Following the trail, Arcee walked faster through the forest. Brendan quickened his footsteps so he could follow her. When they reached near the edge of a manmade clearing, Arcee's Energon reader began beeping rapidly.

That was when they looked up and gasped at the sight.

Trees were destroyed. All that remained of them were snapped branches and broken trunks. Leaves and rocks lay on the ground surrounding the debris. One huge drag mark was visible in the dirt, mud and rock composed forest floow. Making it an almost ditch in the middle of the forest surrounding the tall mountains. The skid marks of a crashed ship, it appeared.

"Fucking Hell..." Brendan mumbled, looking over the damage that the ship had clearly caused.

"Crash landing. Stay behind me. Low and close," Arcee instructed Brendan before walking closer.

Eventually, Arcee came to a stop closer to the site. Military training kicked in as Arcee hid behind various trees and pieces of debris in case the occupants of the crashed ship could be their enemy rather then their allies. Brendan was not one to back down from any sort of fight, or to look at something interesting. So he walked up to the spaceship as he looked over the Cybertronian ship. The damaged black ship sitting there on the forest floor. Motionless.

There were signs and eroding around the ship that indicates that the ship hadn't been used for years. But no one knows of the trouble that the pilot of the now deactivated Cybertronian spaceship has brought along with her.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" The youngest Sparda asked.

"Can't tell. Wait here. I mean it," Arcee instructed.

Arcee unfolded the cannon in her arm and walked closer to the crashed ship cautiously. Brendan however folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"And miss out on whatever excitement awaits? Fuck that..." He said softly before following Arcee's footsteps.

He watched as Arcee ran around the perimeter of the ship. Then she hid in a dent in the design before charging at the open cargo door and stood there with her cannon charged.

However, Arcee didn't find anything inside at first sight. So far, she couldn't see any evidence of survivors. Still, with her gun, she walked inside. Brendan decided to wait outside of the ship, he didn't want anyone unexpectedly saying hello and getting the drop of them both. But when he saw Arcee walk out of the ship horrified, that's when Brendan felt a bit worried. Then he saw her lean against the structure.

The youngest Sparda quickly rushed over to the Autobot's side, placing a hand on her metallic leg.

"What's wrong?" Brendan demanded.

"I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee announced in a monotone voice as she desparately activated her commlink, "Arcee to base. I need a GroundBridge ASAP."

"Who's ship is this?" Brendan questioned.

"Base, do you read?" Arcee asked, earning more static, "Scrap! Commlink's dead!"

"Arcee, you're being hella cryptic. And it's kinda freaking me out here." Brendan said to Arcee, really not liking being told what is going on when something was clearly bothering someone.

"Wait here," Arcee instructed.

With those words said, Arcee walked back to the skid marks that lead them to the ship. She studied them closer before looking up at the forest further ahead.

Without saying a word to Him, Arcee transformed into her alternative mode. The black and blue motorcycle sat there impatiently.

"Climb on," Arcee instructed.

Brendan climbed on, not exactly needing a helmet. In some ways, he WAS like his father. He wasn't afraid to take a little more risk than usual.

She took off at dangerously high speeds. Brendan cried in surprise as he tried to hold on. As he reached a mineature canyon in the forest.

"ARCEE!" Brendan yelled as she went to jump over the canyon,

"WHOA!"

Arcee has never acted this way before. Whoever the ship belonged to sure scared her enough to retreat. He grunted as he landed on the other side of the canyon before skidding to a stop.

"Was that really necessary?" Brendan demanded as he climbed off.

"Arcee to base. … SCRAP!" Arcee cursed.

"Look. Arcee, I've seen enough danger in my life. Whatever the hell is here, I am not afraid and you damn well know I won't back down." He reminded her.

"Wait here. I mean it this time," Arcee instructed.

"OK. First, you shut me out and now you're ditching me? I thought I was your partner!?" He exclaimed to the blue femme.

"No. You are just a kid. The only reason you were allowed to be here is that this mission was no-risk!" Arcee corrected.

"Fuck you, Arcee! You don't mean that," Brendan denied.

"I never say things I don't mean. So stay here. And try to get in contact with base. Get yourself out of here. I'll come back when I can. Got it?" Arcee promised.

Before he could say anything Arcee sped back into the forest. Brendan groaning in annoyance.

"No way in hell am I letting you do this alone, whatever you are getting into you..." Brendan said as he ran, leaping over the canyon with his enhanced agility as he landed on the other side. Collecting himself quickly, he ran off into the forest after Arcee.

* * *

In another part of the forest, a camper was resting calmly in his tent. The fire burnt in the circle with logs nearby to either sit or burn if the fire was close to running out of fuel. The camper was oblivious, taking in the relaxing essense of the nature surrounding him.

Slowly and quietly, the Cybertronian walked through the forest. With her eyes, she saw into the tent and saw the human reading his book at the centre of the tent. To others, he was a regular camper. For this ex-Decepticon, he was prey.

"My first local. Time for humankind to feel my sting," she smirked as she held up one of her claws.

She walked quicker towards the unsuspecting human, slowly getting closer. When she was close enough, she jumped. When she was mid-air, she fell. Hard. And it wasn't because she was clumsy. She was rather graceful. She was tackled. She and her enemy tumbled down the hill fighting each other.

She got a good look at her attacker. It was someone from her past. Someone she had the pleasure of torturing herself. And she found herself the opportunity to have that pleasure again. Maybe even having the pleasure of ripping out that Cybertronian's spark herself. When they reached the bottom of the hill, she threw the enemy into the wall.

"Arcee. Small universe," she remarked.

"Too small, Airachnid," Arcee sneered.

"You're still holding those grudges? The war has been over for mega-cycles," Airachnid said breezily.

"Tell that to the Decepticons," Arcee retorted as she stood ready to fight.

"These days, I travel solo in persuit of my new hobby," Airachnid proclaimed.

That was when Arcee's mind travelled back in time. To hours ago when she was investigating her crashed ship. She was horrified at what she saw. Heads of rare and exotic species from different planets. Her trophies, she declared. Of successful hunts and extinctions.

"I got a look at your souvineer case," Arcee told her.

"You mean my trophies? I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a slot reserved for human," Airachnid smirked.

"Not gonna happen," Arcee growled before pouncing at her.

Easily, Arcee tackled Airachnid to the ground. However, she forgot about the extra hands Airachnid just happened to possess. With one of her spider hands, she threw Arcee against the rock wall once again as she sat up, clutching her throat where Arcee had held her to the ground moments before.

Taking the open opportunity, Arcee unfolded her arm cannons and fired at her arch nemesis. Airachnid pounced from tree to tree, easily avoiding her shots. She shot some of her sticky web at Arcee, tying both of her hands together. Immediately, Arcee began struggling.

She used the connection between her and Airachnid through the web to throw Airachnid to the ground. The former Decepticon yelled in surprise as she did. Using one of the blades on her knees, Arcee slashed through the web and began firing at Airachnid once again.

This time, Airachnid returned fire with her weaponized hands. Arcee avoided each shot. She jumped high and grabbed a branch, swinging around before finally jumping to another tree.

From that tree, she jumped Airachnid, pinning her to the ground as she held her cannons to her head. Suddenly, the sound of gunfire interrupted her thoughts as she turned to see Brendan sliding down. Squeezing off rounds from Ebony and Ivory at Airachnid, but the bullets seemed to only agitate Airachnid for a few moments.

"Brendan!?" Arcee screeched.

Taking her chance, Airachnid used one of her spider hands to push Arcee off of her. Then she fired more of the sticky web substance at Arcee, pinning her to the rock face. Immediately, she began struggling. But the web was too strong.

"Arcee!" Brendan called out as he ran to her.

Realizing that Airachnid would take an interest in Brendan, Arcee used her arm blade to slice at one of the web pieces pinning her to the mountainside. She fired her arm cannon at Airachnid, hitting her square in the chest. Airachnid yelled out in surprise as she was knocked back. She skidded along the ground for a few feet before eventually crashing into a rock further up the hill, unconscious.

Immediately, Brendan to Arcee and began working on the web to set her free.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee repremended.

"Well, partners don't ditch partners." Brendan retorted as he tugged at a particular piece of web, only to have it stretch in his hands.

"You have to get this into your head. You're not my partner. Brendan, you're a liability." Arcee said to the youngest Sparda.

Brendan however, looked into the eyes of the Autobot with seriousness.

"BULLSHIT! BULL-FUCKING-SHIT! I'm not a liability to you, Arcee. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee. And from what I've been told by the other bots, you're never afraid!" Brendan shook his head in denial.

"You're right, Brendan. I am afraid. Of losing you!" Arcee blurted, causing Brendan to freeze in shock at the confession. He didn't think the Autobot femme liked him that much, after all he pretty much barged into her life.

"You sure have trouble holding on to your partners, don't you? We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper." Airachnid tormented.

Brendan listened to the Decepticon's words, and with every single word, more anger began to build up within him. In fact, Arcee could see Brendan's eyes aglow with a blazing fiery red color.

"At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee. Is it them or is it me?" Airachnid continued her torment.

And then Brendan snapped, the Ifrit gauntlets absorbing his anger as they manifested onto his arms.

" **YOU FUCKING BITCH!** " He roared, Arcee immediately noticed his tone of voice had deepened and become more demonic in nature. Brendan wound his arm back the flames manifesting in both the gauntlets to form a ball of hellfire, before quickly thrusting his arms forward and hurled a ball towards Airachnid. The Ex-Con was barely was able dodge it as it hurled past her at near blinding speeds and exploded on impact with a tree. The fire didn't spread, but appeared to have turned the entire tree into a smoldering pile of ash.

"Ah, you're a unique one. You must be the human that took out two Decepticons on his own. You will be an interesting addition to my growing collection," Airachnid smirked.

"What?" Brendan demanded as he turned to Arcee.

"Do you get it now? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species. And she's on Earth! That means humans. That means you! RUN!" Arcee begged him.

Airachnid shot another layer of web at Arcee, trapping her once free arm and the rest of her body in another layer of sticky, sturdy web. Taking his opportunity, Brendan ran. But not to run from Airachnid, instead to lure her into a false sense of hope that she COULD capture him. He didn't dare to look back at Airachnid or Arcee. He couldn't bare to look back at the opposite duo.

Because he knew if he did,

It'd mean more danger.

"And that is why I now prefer to work alone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. But don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snap out your spark. And believe me. I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing that I'm adding your human to my collection," Airachnid sneered before walking away.

"BRENDAN!" Arcee screamed out in agony.


	5. Predatory Expedition Part Two

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Transformers: Prime or Devil May Cry. They belong to Hasbro and Capcom. I only own my OCs!

( 3rd POV )

His heart was pounding, not from fear but rather from excitement. He always enjoyed messing with the enemy, making them think that they have a chance of beating him. So it was no surprise that when he jumped over a fallen tree, he collapsed to his knees on the ground below.

Ifrit was feeding on his anger, but also on his excitement. He could hear the weapon talking to him, within his mind of course.

" **You are going to make that spider pay, are you not?** " Ifrit asked Brendan, the voice completely demonic within Brendan's head.

"Of course, you think I'll let that bitch get away with hurting someone like that?" Brendan replied back, his voice soft as he was catching his breath a bit.

" **Excellent, you know what you must do? Make her hurt, make her hurt a lot!** " Ifrit said sadistically but it was also mixed with excitement.

"Don't worry, I will make her suffer..." As the youngest Sparda said this, his eyes blazed with that fiery red glow before he glanced around the area, watching and listening for any signs of Airachnid. He heard her coming so he rushed to hide under a tree trunch.

He heard Airachnid stop and search the area for any signs of her prey. It was the longest ten seconds of his life. It felt like forever. When Airachnid stepped over him, Brendan had one of the gauntlets charged as it was burning with hellfire.

"Hello," Airachnid greeted.

Brendan only smirked, and thrusted his arm forward with a roar as Airachnid had zero chance to dodge. His fist collided with Airachnid's lower jaw and sent her flying, she landed and soon skidded to a halt in the dirt. She picked herself up, rubbing the incredibly dented area of her lower jaw.

She seemed to also remove her hand quickly as it seemed to burn a bit with leftover Hellfire. She turned to Brendan, who was now standing up in her view as that smirk still remained on his lips.

"Sorry, does it hurt? It looks like it does..." He taunted her, this caused Airachnid to growl as she ran full sprint at Brendan.

Brendan however, foresaw this and slammed his fist down onto the ground. This caused a line of fire to separate him and Airachnid and also providing Brendan enough time to run off again.

Eventually, he found himself deep in the woods and hid behind a tree. Even though Airachnid would find him eventually, he had time to formulate a plan to defeat her.

"You are making this too easy. And I do not enjoy being bored," Airachnid remarked.

Airachnid eventually caught sight of her retreating prey once again. He was heading towards her ship. So she immediately headed to her ship and pondered aloud,

"Now, where did you scamper off to?"

Brendan had hid behind one of the bent wings of her ship. He leaned against the wall and held his breath, not wanting Airachnid to catch him. When he felt she was gone, he released his breath. He ran through the open door and into the ship as Airachnid walked across the top of her damaged ship.

"If you wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask. Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like them. It's where you will soon hang your head," Airachnid proclaimed as she walked inside.

Brendan slowly slid down the minueature slope and heard a slosh. His combat boot had come into contact with something liquid. The ship was dripping that all-too familiar liquid, this caused a grin to tug at his lips.

"Energon." He said softly. He was told about this stuff, it was not only a source of energy and fuel for the Cybertronians but it was also quite flammable.

" **I know what you are thinking, and I will back you up with every once of power to make the fireworks more...pleasurable.** " Ifrit told Brendan, who seemed to nod.

"Let's make some noise." Brendan said with a grin.

Just as Airachnid appeared on top of the ship, Brendan threw a ball of fire at the Energon and ran away. It would only be a matter of time before his plan fell into place. So he needed to get as far away as he possibly could before it all ignited.

"BRENDAN!" Airachnid cried when she saw the burning Energon.

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

The ship exploded. Even though Brendan ran far, the force still knocked him back. He landed on top of the hill. Looking and seeing Airachnid's ship go up in flames before his eyes. Brendan sighed in relief, chuckling a bit. Even though he knew Airachnid would most likely still come after him, he turned and headed back further up the hill.

 ** _SPLAT!_**

He was caught off guard, the familiar sticky web substance trapped Brendan's feet. He smelled something burning. He smelled someONE burning. He looked up and saw Airachnid burning flames. She shot more of this web at him and pinned him to the tree.

"Well, fuck me sideways..." Brendan said, he actually had not prepared for this. And was now actually struggling to get free but to no avail.

"Such valuable prey." Airachnid smirked as she raised her claws, "Now how do you want it, my dear? Agonizing or excruciating?"

Brendan chuckled, looking into Airachnid's cold eyes.

"You can't hurt me, but your effort will be very fun to watch." Brendan taunted, wanting to make the spider more angry at him.

Airachnid chuckled at this "You are a feisty one, Brendan. I like that..." She told him as she took one of her claws and tapped Brendan's throat and prepared to swipe.

A light burned in Airachnid's eyes. She froze and turned…only to be met with a punch to the face from Arcee. Brendan watched as Arcee pulled off a karate kick and a few punches. Although, it was fair to say that Airachnid got some moves in as well. Arcee kicked Airachnid in the chest so hard, she flew through the air, crashing into a million trees. When she skidded to a stop, she laid on the ground unconscious.

"Brendan! Are you okay?" Arcee asked worriedly as she saw the youngest Sparda still trapped within Airachnid's webbing.

"Cee, I'm all good. If you noticed that new little addition to Airachnid's jaw, then you'll know how good it went." Brendan told Arcee, giving her a friendly little wink which caused the Autobot to chuckle.

The sound of drilling filled the two's ears/audio receptors as they turned to see Airachnid drilling into the ground, making her escape. Arcee immediately went after her, shooting from her cannons as she did. But when she reached the hole Airachnid drilled herself, she was gone.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee cursed before sighing, "So much for closure."

Arcee began to smell something burning, as she turned to see the webbing holding Brendan was beginning to glow brightly. With a roar, the webbing suddenly exploded off of Brendan in a small fireball. However, his overall appearance had changed which surprised Arcee.

Brendan's body had become complexly metallic, hellfire surrounding his overall form. His face taking that of a humanoid dragon's face, complete with sharp teeth and horns protruding from the head.

" **Well, I would've minded some closure. Or at least a couple more hits on that bitch...** " Brendan's voice came from the flaming demon's mouth, the sound was completely demonic, before the metallic demon's head tilted back. The fire suddenly dissipated and Brendan's humanoid form was suddenly there once again.

Arcee had remembered something that Brendan had told her, about how a half breed can tap into the full potential of his/her demon blood and assume a demonic form. She had no idea that they were so powerful, she had felt all that power radiate off him before he had reverted back.

Brendan walked over towards the two-wheeler, standing at her side as he looked up at her.

"And now Airachnid's stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing," Brendan remarked.

"I'm sorry you had to face my demons today. You were pretty fearless back there," Arcee complimented, which earned a grin from Brendan who patted her leg.

"Are you kidding? That was fun! I haven't had a rush like that since Sanctus tried to take over the world two years ago!" He mused, which made Arcee raise her optic ridge at him.

"I'll tell you that story later, Cee." He chuckled, leaning against her leg now.

"Ratchet, bridge us back. I need to get my partner away from any oversize insects," Arcee remarked.

"Partner, huh?" Brendan smirked.

" _Junior_ partner," Arcee corrected, "I can still pull rank."


	6. Confessions

**Author's Note** : I'm moving along with these chapters, and I am really glad that you're all enjoying them! I'm always open to chapter suggestions for what you think should happen in during Brendan's stay with the Autobots? Just gimme a shout!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Transformers or Devil May Cry, they belong to Hasbro and Capcom. I only own my OCs! Though, I wished I owned them. Cause I'd have released Devil May Cry 5 by now!

* * *

( 3rd POV )

The sun was hanging high over Jasper, Nevada as today was a pretty beautiful day. The sound of an engine filled the air as a metallic black Equus Bass 770 roared down the highway road. The Autobot insignia glistening proudly on the grill of the vehicle.

Behind the wheel was none other than Brendan. He was leaned back a bit in the seat with one hand on the wheel, pilot shades covering his icy blue eyes. He was having fun. Especially since it was with his Autobot Guardian, Kade.

Kade and Brendan had become instant friends, they had so many interest in common. Kade was very understanding, he supported Brendan and Brendan supported him.

"So, Partner. What's on the agenda today?" Kade's voice emitted from the speaker of his vehicular form.

"Well, I kinda figured we could go to the base and spar? I need to train a little bit with some of the other Devil Arms I had brought along with me." The youngest Sparda responded, his foot pressing down a bit more on the accelerator which caused the dial on the speedometer to jump from 100 MPH to 135 MPH.

"Are you sure? It's not because you just wanna see Arcee?" Kade teased, this caused Brendan to look at the dashboard with a small tint of red hitting his cheeks.

"N-No! That's not it, Kade!" Brendan objected, a nervous tone in his voice.

Ever since the Airachnid Incident, Arcee had hung around with Brendan quite a lot. She even began to grow more interested in his heritage as well wanting to listen to some of the past assignments he had done.

It was almost like she had grown attracted to him. But, Brendan still questioned to himself how that would even work? She was a biomechanical alien life form, and he was a half-breed who shared blood with a legendary demon.

He shook his head, looking back down at Kade.

"Anyways, I was thinking of what weapons I should use for the sparring? I'm thinking either Alastor, Gilgamesh or Pandora? What do you think?" Brendan asked, watching as they were getting close to the Mesa which was in reality the Autobot Base.

"Wait, isn't Alastor the sword that shoots lightning?" Kade asked Brendan.

"Yeah, Alastor is the Devil Arm who's spirit used to be known as Alastor The Thunder Demon." Brendan answered, as they drove through the hidden doors of the Autobot base which closed behind them.

"I think we should use Alastor, from what you told me you have still yet to master using the demonic form for Alastor? Something having to do with not being able to find a focus?" Kade asked, as they soon exited the tunnel and were now in the main area of the Autobot headquarters.

Brendan climbed out, taking off his shades as Kade transformed back into robotic mode.

"Sure, we can do that. I need to master Alastor's full power." Brendan told his partner, as he walked over to his quarters to grab the weapon that he was going to use to spar with.

Brendan's quarters was one of the smaller rooms, it had a queen sized bed, a 4K TV, an Xbox-One and a few posters here and there for certain bands such as Project R and Avenged Sevenfold. Near the back was a large storage unit, which used subspace technology and held the weapons that he brought with him.

However, next to the unit was a large rectangular case. Brendan walked over, opening it up to reveal what appeared to be a basic looking sword. But in reality, this was not a basic sword. This was The Force Edge, the weapon that belonged to and was wielded by Brendan's grandfather, Sparda. The guard takes a "W" shape, vaguely resembling Sparda's horns. It has a spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a spike at the top.

This blade was in its unawakened form, as it merged with the perfect amulet which was nestled in a molded hole within the case. In order for Brendan to use such power, he must not only believe his devotion to protect the ones closest to him but also have the heart to love another.

In most cases, it would be his family. But, Brendan has lost faith in his father's abilities. This was due to them having an argument before he left for Jasper. Dante, Brendan's father, had argued that he was not ready to use the sword and Brendan argued back that he was fully capable of it. He had also commented on how his father was not taking his job seriously, trying to make it more of a joke rather than a commitment. This caused their verbal argument to lead to a physical one in which Brendan nearly killed his father.

This caused Brendan to sigh softly, as he looked down at the Force Edge once more.

"Somethin on your mind?" A soft, female voice emitted from behind him as he jumped and turned around to see Arcee's face poking through the doorway. A warm smile on her facial features which was rare.

"I...I'm fine..." He managed to get out, forcing a smile towards her to try and make her forget what he was feeling.

"Brendan, your forced smile is not fooling me. Gimme a sec, I'm coming in." Arcee said as she moved her face away from the doorway.

Brendan's head tilted, he looked confused. What did Arcee mean by coming in?

His question was answered as he heard the familiar sound of Arcee transforming into her vehicular form. But the engine did not run, instead, a figure flickered to a few feet away from him which startled him a bit. The figure soon materialized.

It was a woman! She appeared to be in her late 20s. She had creamy, flawless skin. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail which had a little piece of hair hanging off her front which was highlighted pink. Her attire was a bit like that of a biker, black jeans and a blue short sleeve which bore the Autobot insignia on the left breast. Speaking of breast, they were a pretty good size. At the most, they were a C-Cup. Her eyes were a big giveaway, they glowed that familiar electric blue which every Autobot had.

One name popped out of Brendan's vocals:

"Arcee?"

The woman nodded, confirming her identity to the youngest Sparda as she smiled.

"Ratchet made us these Holoforms. Hard-light Holograms which allow us physical contact with humans or other things. It's also like an extension to us as we can feel, both physically and emotionally through them." Arcee explained to him, as she walked over and sat down on the side of Brendan's neatly made bed.

"Come on, sit with me? Let's just talk." Arcee asked Brendan, patting the spot next to her.

Brendan wasn't gonna say no, and there was no way he was able to get out of this as he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. Arcee placed her hands in her lap, looking over towards him.

"What's bugging you? I know that look more than anything..." She asked him, her tone soft and showed more care than before.

Brendan said nothing, his eyes darted over to the open case where the Force Edge glistened in the light, before looking back down at the ground.

Arcee saw the sword, and she could feel it. She could feel the raw, unimaginable untapped power within it.

"I've never seen that sword before?..." Arcee asked, as Brendan's eyes looked back towards her before looking back at the sword.

"Well, it's like a family heirloom. It's my grandfather's sword. He poured every single drop of his power into that sword. I've not been able to tap into it's true power. Not yet, I...I need certain requirements in order to use it." He said to Arcee, his tone made it seem like he was afraid say more.

"Bren..." She started, never had Brendan ever been called by that name, not in a long time. The last person who ever called him that was his mother. "...you don't need to be scared to tell me anything. I won't hate you, at all."

The white haired male sighed, looking back at her once more.

"I..I'm just thinking about my dad. I left for the assignment with him almost dead. He just...it never feels like he believes in my abilities. He just wants to hold me back, like he just wants me to never reach my true potential. Even my cousin Nero agreed with him. Why does everyone have to look down upon me like I cannot fucking defend myself!?" Brendan practically yelled.

"Well, he's your father. He's supposed to be overprotective. Isn't that what parents do?" Arcee asked Brendan, tilting her head a bit.

"Well, yeah. They're supposed to sorta be like that. But, there's more reason behind that. It was on my first assignment, I was with my father helping him fight this massive demon named Bolverk. I was still a bit inexperienced, but I had begged my father to go and he let me cause he wanted me to see what it was like for real.

So, we're fighting him and Bolverk managed to impale me. The pain...it..it was unbearable. And despite trying to heal it, I felt myself slipping close to death. But as everything began to go black, a voice echoed. Asking me, if I wanted more power? I said yes. And what happened was...exhilarating. I assumed my own demon form. One that was from my own blood, and not from a devil arm.

The problem was, that the rush of power was too much. I...I lost control, I killed Bolverk without hesitation. And then turned my sights on my father. I almost killed him, I managed to gain control at the last second and revert to my human form. My father was really hurt, I managed to break all his ribs, snapped his left arm and almost took his leg off. He couldn't fight for a month until he was completely healed. Since then, he's prevented me from reaching my full power. He felt as though it was 'too much' for me to handle.

And even after, he stopped sending me on assignments. He said that I would be too much of a burden and risk to take out into the field."

Brendan finished, he felt some slight tears. As much as he was angry at his father, he did care quite a lot about him.

Arcee listened to every word, and honest she felt sympathetic for him. Brendan just wanted to live up to his father's legacy, be every bit as amazing and heroic as he was. But, his father didn't want him to rampage again. But how would he know if he did? It wasn't fair for Brendan.

She saw some of those tears flowing, and it pained her a bit. She really showed a deep, loving care for Brendan. Sure, he could be a stubborn, smart mouthed pain in her ass. But, wasn't everyone? She sure was, and could relate. But, past those things was a man just wanting to not be looked down upon, and only wanted to feel like he meant something.

"Bren.." Arcee's thumb went up, brushing those tears out of his eyes before they could even dare fall. "...You are no burden. You are an amazing fighter, you show so much care for us, all the Autobots, even the kids. You, Brendan Sparda, are an amazing guy. And I mean that..." She told him, placing a hand under his chin as she turned his face towards her so she could look right into his eyes.

"But...most importantly...you mean something to me. No, not just something, you mean EVERYTHING to me." She told him. That hand on his chin soon fell, placing itself in Brendan's own hand.

Brendan looked down at her hand, and soon found his hand wrapping around hers to squeeze as he looked back up into Arcee's eyes.

Arcee herself, gave a smile as their eyes were now locked on each other.

( Elsewhere )

Jack had been summoned to go find Brendan, as Kade had been waiting for almost 25 minutes for him to go and spar with him in the training room. Upon nearing his Quarters, Jack spied Arcee's motorcycle form parked right outside the door.

He walked over towards the open door, preparing to speak.

"Hey Brendan, Kade's been waiting for 25 minutes! What are you doing in ther-" Jack's words were cut short when he walked into the room, his jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

Sitting at his bedside were Brendan and Arcee new Holoform. But that wasn't what shocked Jack...

...it was the fact that Brendan and Arcee were locked in a deep and very passionate kiss! Arcee's hand was placed upon Brendan's thigh, squeezing it very gently.

"Ahem!" Jack said, pretending to clear his throat which caused Brendan and Arcee to break the kiss.

"J-Jack! What...what are you doing here?" Arcee asked, trying to cover up the heavy blush that had invaded her cheeks.

"I was sent here to get Brendan cause Kade has been waiting for him. Instead I find you and him locking lips." Jack said, a small grin tugging at the teen's lips.

"Jack...It's not what you think, I swear." He told him, he was a bit nervous at the fact that Jack just saw him and Arcee kissing.

"Brendan, relax. I'm not mad, I kinda had a feeling that you two were gonna hit it off. After the whole Airachnid thing, you two had been spending a lot of time together. And I think that's really sweet." Jack explained, which surprised both Arcee and Brendan.

"You...You really think that, Jack?" Arcee asked, a smile growing on her lips.

"Of course, Cee. Just one thing?.." Jack asked, looking at Brendan.

"What's that?" Brendan asked the teen, an eyebrow raised.

"...When's the wedding gonna be?" Jack asked rather smugly and teasingly as Brendan shook his head and threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Jack.

"You dick..." He joked, as the three of them exchanged a laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes! Arcee and Brendan are together! This was due to a rising amount of request I had received in my inbox. And I didn't think you all would ask that! Caught me off guard, haha!


	7. Crisscrossed Transformation

**Author's Note** : Well, time for another chapter! I have been working non-stop! I want to at least get to like to the end of Season One for TF: Prime. That's my overall goal. Anyways, on with the show!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Transformers or Devil May Cry. They belong to Hasbro and Capcom. I only own my OCs!

* * *

( 3rd POV )

The dark of night has fallen upon Jasper, Nevada. The crickets chirped an annoying tune, trying to outshine the cicadas in the area. The majority of the lights have been switched off as the town slowly fell asleep. Only a few remained awake.

Among the few are Jack Darby and Brendan Sparda who were just arriving back at the Darby residence after a long day. They went out on a scouting mission together and decided to hang out until they realized that they had lost track of time.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack. You're a real gentleman," Arcee complimented.

"Hey, you forgot who loves you daily?" Brendan teased, looking at the Autobot in her vehicular form.

"Oh hush, babe. You KNOW you're the only gentleman I need in my life." Arcee said, gaining a smile from Brendan.

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime," Jack remarked, "And mom's a light sleeper. And I don't think she'd understand that-."

"Understand what, Jack? You breaking curfew for the third time this month?" June asked

"Mom!" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work? Or maybe the email I received from your Art History teacher who is concerned that you have been falling asleep in class?" June went on.

"Well, two words, mom: Art and History!" Jack scoffed.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack. Tell me you're not racing that motorcycle!" June begged her son.

"No! No! Wait. Where did you hear that?" Jack demanded.

"Small town. People talk. I work in an emergency room, Jack. I've seen what can happen. So please. Tell me you two haven't fallen in with a bad crowd!" June pleaded them.

"What? No!" Jack exclaimed.

"Our friends are the good crowd!" Jack defended.

"Seriously good!" Brendan added.

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me you were mature enough to handle it. But I think you may need a gentle reminder," June decided.

"Message received, mom. Loud and clear," Jack promised as he went to wheel in Arcee, "I'm glad we had this talk."

"I meant let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick," June corrected as she walked back inside.

"No buts! You are grounded from everything but school and work. And if you want to take a bike to either, you'll pedal!" June declared as she pointed to the ten-speed bike that sat in the garage, clearing showing the signs of being unused for long periods of time, "Serious face, Jack! If I see that motorcycle out of the garage… And you, Brendan. If I find out that you had anything or even any part of this I'll-"

Brendan raised his hands up in defense.

"Woah, hold up there! I am in NO WAY part of anything bad. I see Jack as a brother, I protect him. You think I'd let him do something like street racing? No way!"

June's eyes narrowed at the white haired male, before sighing softly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. You sound like you really care about Jack." June said softly, her tone showing sincerity.

"It's fine, Ms. Darby. I understand your concern." Brendan told June with a nod and a warm smile.

June then kissed Jack's forehead and said to him,

"Now go wash up and get some sleep. I love you."

"Ms. Darby, would you like me to look after the bike for a few weeks? You know, so Jack isn't tempted?" Brendan offered.

"I appreciate the offer, Brendan. Really. I do. But I need to know that Jack is learning his lesson by making sure that bike is in the garage at all times," June told the young Sparda as she headed into the house.

"I'll miss you while you're grounded," Arcee remarked as Jack continued to wheel her inside.

"Don't worry, Arcee. I will visit you everyday," Jack promised.

"Uh…Jack, I won't be here," Arcee announced, "Sitting on my back tires for two weeks is NOT an option. I have a life that involves recons and a boyfriend."

"As long as we don't get into the details of what goes on with said boyfriend..." Brendan added, a heavy blush hit his cheeks hard as he looked away.

"Babe..." Arcee teased, her front tire managing to nudge Brendan's leg.

"Right, Right. Sorry." He apologized, the blush still visible on his cheeks.

"No, no, no. You saw mom's serious face! Look, Arcee, I feel badly enough that I have to lie to her all this time. But if you're not here, she's gonna think I'm blowing her off!" Jack began freaking out.

"Deep breaths, Jack. Your mom works late nights. I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home," Arcee swore.

* * *

( Two Days Later )

"Arcee, Brendan, is mom home yet?" Jack asked as he pushed his bike into the garage, "I didn't see her car."

"Don't know. We just bridged from base to beat her here," Arcee answered, "The recon we just came from was intense."

"Oh! And there's a package for you," Brendan said as he pointed to the giant yellow envelope.

He ripped the seal off and laid the content onto the table. It was a strange communicator. And it set a bad feeling off deep within Jack, Brendan and Arcee. And the voice that followed made it even worse.

" _Hello, Jack._ "

"Silas," Arcee growled as she immediately transformed.

"Silas? What the hell is a Silas?" Brendan asked, rather confused.

"What is it? What's going on?" Jack asked nervously.

"MECH," Arcee sieved.

"They know where I live?" Jack practically screeched.

" _We know things about your family that even YOU don't know. I'll provide an example. Do you know where your mother is?_ "

"Oh fuck no..." Brendan gasped.

"What did you-?" Jack began asking worriedly.

" _Understand, Jack. We have no intention in hurting her. In fact, we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. It'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up._ "

"Ratchet," Arcee began whispering, before screaming in pain and clutching her head, hoping the excruciating sensations would vanish.

"Arcee!" Jack and Brendan cried as they rushed to her side.

" _Did I not mention our communicator scrambles the signal AND your brains?_ "

"You sick son of a bitch!" Brendan screamed, Arcee swore that Brendan's eyes had flashed a dark crimson color. But the glow left as quickly as it came.

" _Any break in communication and attempt to reach the other Autobots and Ms. Darby…well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome._ "

"Okay! That's it. I'm gonna scalp that fucker..." Brendan proclaimed, walking over and slinging Rebellion over his back with Ebony and Ivory already holstered.

"I couldn't agree more," Jack agreed eagerly, grabbing a helmet.

"Hold up. We can't go rushing into this. It could be a trap," Arcee interrupted.

"Arcee, I will have your back. And while normally I don't condone killing any humans. Tonight, I'm making an exception..." Brendan turned to Jack.

"...Jack, I meant what I said to you. You are my brother, I will protect you. And that includes protecting your mother too." He said to the teen, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you, Brendan. I...I really don't know what I'd do without a friend like you." Jack said, giving a small smile.

"Say no more. Let's go save your mother." Brendan said to Jack with a smirk.

He was going to make this Silas pay, oh yes indeed.

* * *

It took seconds for them to be driving around the town following the coordinates provided by Silas. They were all scared. Even Arcee. She had never had to go in alone since her encounter with Airachnid after so long. Brendan was also scared, he would feel responsible if anything happened to Ms. Darby under his notice. He wouldn't let her get hurt.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all of this, I…," Jack trailed off.

"Jack, MECH is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go."

As Silas heard all of this though his own communicator, he smirked to himself. Oh, if only Arcee knew how right and wrong she was. She was right about them only being interested in her. Jack and June were just bonuses to them. But she was wrong about them letting their hostage go when all of this was over. He was also curious about this other male, the one that they call Brendan. He would soon find out.

"That's not too reassuring. You're family too. Both of you," Jack retorted as they turned a corner.

"In the end, the only people you can rely on are your family and the ones you love." Brendan said softly, in which Jack nodded.

When they turned that corner, they saw that they had arrived at the coordinates. They saw that it was an abandoned factory located on the outskirts of Jasper. Upon first initial look, neither of them could tell what kind of factory this once was. But they didn't care. All that mattered was meeting MECH and finding out what they want.

As soon as Arcee came to a stop inside the warehouse within the factory, Jack and Brendan found dozens of lasers covering their bodies. They were target lasers. From MECH operatives. Obviously, if they made a wrong move or said the wrong words, they would be shot immediately and any hope of rescuing June would die with them.

"So what's the plan?" Brendan asked Arcee quietly.

"The usual," was Arcee's answer.

Slowly, Arcee began edging forward towards Silas who stood there looking smug. Arcee gained speed, performing a wheelie as she drove forward. MECH began shooting at them as Arcee, Jack and Brendan ran over an operative. They drove into another warehouse. One with much better lighting. Immediately, Jack and Brendan climbed off of Arcee.

"Mom?" Jack called out.

"Ms. Darby?" Brendan yelled.

"Looking for June?"

"Oh fuck!" Brendan groaned as they turned around to a familiar face and Arcee transformed.

"She's hanging around here somewhere," Airachnid tormented.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled.

"Arcee, look out!" Brendan cried.

But his warning came too late. Airachnid shot the familiar sticky web substance from her hands. Twice. One shot of web wrapped itself around Arcee, pinning her arms to the sides of her torso. Immediately, Arcee began struggling against her binds. The second shot of web knocked Brendan off off his feet and pinned her to the wall behind her. Like Arcee, he began struggling against the webs. However, both their attempts amounted to nothing. Too thick. Too strong.

"Help them. Please. They're human like you," Arcee begged desperately, "You can't let Airachnid-!"

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science. Like yourself."

With those words said, a MECH operative shot a tranquilizer at the Autobot. Arcee cried out in pain as electric shocks filled her and burned at her nerves. Unable to stand any longer, Arcee fell onto her side on the ground unconscious.

"Arcee!" Jack cried.

Brendan was feeling that anger, that overwhelming anger. Not only that, but he felt this...this...urge...it began to claw at his insides. It wanted out, it wanted to kill.

The urge became familiar to Brendan, and he soon recognized it. His demonic blood was boiling, and his true self was wanting out.

"Gentlemen," Silas said.

The two MECH operatives next to him didn't need to say a word in response. They just walked to Jack and grabbed him while they searched his pockets. Before Jack knew it, the communicator sent to Jack and his phone was gone and he found himself face to face with Airachnid.

Silas walked over towards Brendan, examining him until his eyes spied the Rebelling on his back.

"That sword, I recognize that sword..." Silas then proceeded to smirk at Brendan.

"So, the prodigal Son Of Sparda had a child of his own?" He added, which made Brendan's eyes go wide with surprise and shock.

"You know...you know my dad? How do you know him!?" Brendan demanded.

"You really think Agnus made The Savior on his own? No, MECH had helped solve the problem of using a human as a power conduit." Silas added which made Brendan shocked even more as Silas walked away.

"I'm still learning about humankind. But one thing is clear to me, Jack. You people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise and that would be to watch as I take your family apart," Airachnid remarked.

Brendan struggled more against the webbing, the anger was reaching its peak. He was not going to be able to hold back any longer.

"If you hurt my mother, I-," Jack began threatening.

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you, Jack? So I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother. I've stashed her close by," Airachnid began explaining as she pointed to the clock behind her, "If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve, I will let both of you go unharmed. Deal?"

"And if I can't?" Jack demanded.

"What do you think?" Airachnid retorted as she backed away.

"Please! Don't let her do this! Let us go! We won't tell anyone!" Jack pleaded as he clung to Silas' shirt.

"Enough!" Silas snapped as he shoved Jack away hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Yes, Jack. Man up already," Airachnid teased before turning to the clock, "Six minutes?"

That was all Jack needed. He stood up and took off running from the warehouse. Airachnid and Silas watched on impressed. Their plan was falling into place. Their satisfaction only grew as they heard Jack's desperate pants and calls.

"Mom? MOM?"

The skies however began to grow cloudy, as red lighting erupted in the sky. Jack turned, seeing Brendan's body began to crackle with crimson electricity as his eyes were now aglow with full crimson.

"Jack...whatever you do...find your mom and get as far away from here...right now... **RUN**!" Brendan roared out, not being able to hold back anymore as a large bolt of red lighting thundered down and struck Brendan. In a brilliant flash of light, the entire area was blinded as Jack shielded his eyes.

When the light faded, Jack saw something incredibly yet terrifying.

In Brendan's place was a being who's skin was charcoal yet tough like an insects skin. It was slightly-larger-than-human-sized with clawed hands, a scaly hide, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. It's head also seemed to produce spiky edges. The eyes were pure crimson, glowing with a burning hatred.

Slung on the creatures back was The Rebellion, the entire blade snaked with crimson electricity as the creatures eyes looked up. They locked onto a nearby pair of MECH Troopers who opened fire.

The demon roared, and lunged at the two soldiers as Jack took off running to find his mom. But there was no doubt in his mind that Jack knew...

...that creature was Brendan.

The now demonic Brendan was currently being fired upon by the two MECH soldiers, their bullets only ricocheting off of his scaly body as Brendan branded Rebellion.

" **I am going to enjoy this...** " Brendan said, his voice fully demonic and filled with malice as he held Rebellion like a spear and threw it with impossible strength. The sword nailed the one soldier in the stomach and the force was so strong that it impaled him to the wall.

The other soldier had no time to react as Brendan jumped on top of him and pinned him, sharp claws suddenly dug deep into the flesh of his skin. The other soldier, who was still pinned to the wall with the Rebellion still in his gut, could only watch in horror as his comrade was screaming and being torn to shreds. Blood splattered everywhere until what was left of the MECH soldier was his weapon and bloodied smear on the ground.

Brendan turned around, eyes locking onto the other soldier as he shook with fear. He knew he was going to die. But he didn't expect to die like this.

He had no chance to scream as Brendan snuffed out his light with an animalistic roar.

* * *

Minutes have flown by. Jack now had just under two minutes to find his mother and rescue her. His legs shot painful sensations all over his body. His lungs burnt in protest. And his heart pumped faster. Both from adrenaline and the workout Jack was giving his body as he raced all around the factory trying to find June.

He felt Airachnid all around him. His own senses were tingling in fear. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck were standing on end from intense fear. Just when he was ready to give up, he saw Airachnid standing there looking smug.

She only pointed behind her. Jack saw a water tower of some sorts. A white substance was hanging from the top of the bars supporting the tower. Webs. Peaking out among the substance was a black dot. He immediately knew. Jack didn't need to hear anymore.

"MOM!" Jack yelled as he took off running towards the tower, "MOM!"

"Jack?" June gasped as she slowly came to.

Jack immediately ran to one of the support beams of the tower. It wasn't enough. But it would have to do if he wanted to reach his mother before the deadline. Airachnid just stood there looking smug and amused. She knew he wouldn't make it. It would take too long for him to climb and reach her. Let alone rescue her. So she jumped up ahead of Jack, ready to surprise him upon arrival.

Jack continued to climb the ladder to reach the top of the tower. His fingers burnt. His palms were slick with sweat. And breathing became even more difficult. But he didn't care. Nothing separated a child from his or her mother. Not even giant robots from another planet that can kill him in an instant.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" June cried as Jack ran to her, "Who are these people? How did I get in this…stuff?"

"Don't worry, mom. I'm going to get you out," Jack promised.

Suddenly, June began gasping and whimpering in absolute fear. Familiar hissing and chuckling could be heard. That was when Jack knew. It was Airachnid. Jack recalled the deal they had made. Recalled and misinterpreted it.

"Jack? The robots are real?" June gasped fearfully.

"I beat your deadline!" Jack proclaimed.

"Afraid not, Jack! The task wasn't for you to find your mother by midnight. You had to RESCUE her!" Airachnid corrected.

Jack realized that Airachnid was indeed right. And he also realized something else as the final seconds ticked by.

"And time's up!" Airachnid declared as the clock reached midnight, "Now…"

Airachnid shot a small amount of web at her human enemy. Jack cried out as he suddenly felt himself falling to the ground. He sat up and tried to stand. However, he found himself unable to do that action. He looked down and saw that Airachnid's web was pinning his hand to the walkway near the bars on the railings. Immediately, Jack began struggling, hoping to loosen them enough to allow his hand to easily slip out. But it's not an easy task.

Jack continued used to singlehandedly loosen the web trapping his hand. So far, it wasn't going so well. And the constant feeling of Airachnid looming over his shoulder did not help his dilemma. But this feeling of Airachnid looming over his shoulder was correct.

"Well, Jack, if you won't decide, I guess it's lady's choice," Airachnid said as she crawled down to the whimpering June.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Jack sobbed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" June screamed.

The familiar sound of a motorcycle ripped through the air with June's screams. Jack watched as Arcee yelled out in determination. Arcee transformed into mid-air and tackled Airachnid hard.

"Jack, your motorcycle?" June started as Jack began working on freeing June from her sticky webby confinements.

"I can explain, mom!" Jack promised before going, "Wait. I already did."

Arcee and Airachnid continued their fight along the chutes connected the towers. Arcee did backflips down the chute and Airachnid slowly walked towards her. Knowing that the blades have been known to be her most dangerous weapon, Arcee unfolded the blades from his arms and stood ready to fight the now ex-Decepticon.

"MECH lost Breakdown. What were the chances they could hold onto you?" Airachnid asked rhetorically.

The fight officially started there for Arcee and Airachnid. Arcee went to jump and attack her from behind. But Airachnid grabbed her with her spider claws and threw her in front of her once again. Arcee ran up to Airachnid and started swinging at her. There were some hits Airachnid was able to block. However, there were some hits that Airachnid was unable to block. Such as the kick where Arcee knocked Airachnid to the chute next to her and jumped down in front of her.

However, this time, Airachnid gained the upper hand over the Autobot femme. With one slap, Arcee fell and rolled on the ground before standing once again. She back flipped away from Airachnid and began climbing the tower. Airachnid immediately followed. The two managed to sustain some hits during the climb. The situation escalated when Airachnid began firing laser beams from her hands. The shot rocked the tower and caused the walkway holding June to bend. Jack almost fell off. But he managed to grab the ledge.

Arcee and Airachnid continued their little fight, Airachnid hit Arcee hard enough to knock her over the edge of the tower. But she didn't fall. She grabbed one of the railings and climbed back up, dodging Airachnid's hits. Arcee jumped in the air, flipped and went down feet-first on top of Airachnid, knocking her into one of the concrete containers below. Arcee then jumped onto a pipe and looked at Jack who was standing at the controls. She nodded at them and Jack made some changes to the control system. He activated the concrete-pouring mechanism and Arcee kicked the pipe until it was over Airachnid. Airachnid looked up and realized what was about to happen.

Airachnid screamed and sat up as the concrete was poured all over her. She began to fight the effects. But there was nothing that she could do. The concrete had already begun to set and Airachnid was frozen like a statue. Unable to move. Her purple eyes still glowed among the dull grey that outlined her body.

Arcee stood over the solidified Airachnid, impressed with the outcome. After so much suffering caused by Airachnid over the years, it was finally over. Revenge was hers.

Arcee immediately turned to see that June was still hanging in webs from the tower in fear. As Arcee went to rescue her, the concrete encasing Airachnid cracked as Airachnid began to work to set herself free from encasement. However, Arcee was oblivious as she began to climb the tower.

"Hang on, June," Arcee said.

Suddenly, a web grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the ground. Arcee fell with a surprised yell. And when she landed, Airachnid's webs pinned her down, leaving her unable to stand. Airachnid chuckled as her concrete form stood over her vulnerable captive.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar sounds of helicopters whirring above them. Everyone looked up and saw two helicopters rapidly approaching the scene. Leading the pack of helicopters is Agent William Fowler himself.

"Aim for the creepy-crawly," Fowler instructed his men.

The soldier next to him nodded and pressed the red button on top of the gearstick. Shots came from each of the helicopters. All of them aimed at Airachnid. They all went across the ground, slowly heading towards Airachnid. She grunted and tried to shield herself from the pelting of the bullets.

Silas watched on. Honestly, he was confused and angry. He was angry over their plans being spoiled and that they were found so easily by Fowler and his men. But what confused him is HOW Fowler had managed to find them so easily.

"How did they find us?" Silas demanded.

Then it dawned on him. He felt around his pockets. And he put two and two together…

"Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler," Jack thanked.

"Had I known there'd be a 'Con involved, I would've called in Prime," Fowler remarked.

"That would have been too much for mom to handle in one night," Jack retorted.

Fowler only nodded in understanding as he and his men continued firing at Airachnid. She continued to defend herself. Dust began to build up around her. The dust blocked their target so Fowler and his men ceased fire. Well…that and they ran out of projectiles. When the dust cleared, Airachnid was free from the concrete casing. Her purple eyes turned green as she aimed scanners at Fowler's helicopter. Fowler was annoyed that a Decepticon was scanning a government-issue aircraft to use as their vehicular mode…AGAIN!

"Argh! NOT AGAIN!" Fowler exclaimed in annoyance as he pounded his fist onto his thigh.

Inside the warehouse, Silas watched in interest as Airachnid scanned in her new vehicular mode. He was amazed at how easily they adapted to the planet's technology…with a few of their own modifications, of course. He watched as Airachnid jumped into the air and transformed into her new alt mode for the first time.

"NO!" Arcee screamed as she saw Airachnid fly away.

However, Arcee's thoughts of anger were clouded when she heard the sounds of distant gunfire. She watched as near the entrance, a few straggling MECH soldiers were running away and firing at something.

"TAKE IT DOWN! TAKE IT DOWN!" One screamed, before suddenly something grabbed him and dragged him back around the corner. An explosion rang off, and the entire entrance exploded into flames as Arcee shielded her optics momentarily.

When her optics adjusted, she saw someone coming out from the flames. No, it was someTHING.

It was big, had insectoid wings and crimson eyes. But the most familiar piece was the Rebellion which it held in his hand. The blade soaked with fresh blood as it dripped off with every step.

"Bren..." Arcee said softly as she began to approached the demon that was her boyfriend.

Brendan only looked up at Arcee, a somewhat angry demonic growl escaped him as his crimson orbs gazed into Arcee's blue optics.

What seemed like an eternity, Brendan's body swirled with crimson electricity before a flash of light went off and with it his body was back in humanoid form.

Brendan's eyes immediately rolled back into his head, as he lost his sense of balance and started falling forward. Arcee quickly rushed forward, and caught her boyfriend before he could hit the ground as she picked him up and held him in his arms.

His eyes were shut, but his breathing was at a steady pace. He must have lost consciousness from transforming back. But nonetheless, Arcee leaned down and pecked her metallic lips against his forehead as she gave him a gentle hug.

* * *

It was the next day. The sun shone happily over the desert in Jasper, Nevada. Today was the beginning of something magical. A magical occurrence.

It was the beginning of a new dawn. A new day. A new life.

And Jack couldn't help but feel good.

As the doors to the base opened before himself, Arcee and June, Jack couldn't help but let his confidence rise to an all-time high. Today was the end of secrets. As of this day forward, Jack and June would have no secrets between each other. The two can finally have the loving and understanding mother/son relationship they've always wanted.

Slowly, Arcee rolled through the doors and into the entrance hallways. June was nervous. She feared the secret that Jack had been hiding from her over the past few months. Was he involved in an illegal gang? Was he into drugs? Was he involved in gang rapes? Gang murders? She couldn't think about anything else that Jack could be involved in.

But she wasn't expecting this.

Giant alien ROBOTS!

As they came in, everyone stopped what they were doing to greet their new arrival. First, they saw Miko and Raf sitting on some metal crates talking to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They immediately stopped when they heard Arcee's engine.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were new faces.

Next was Ratchet. He turned away from performing his updates on the GroundBridge control systems to face Arcee, Jack and June as they arrived. Ratchet had heard a lot about June from the stories Jack had told him. He knows about her occupation as an ER nurse and the two have an interest in medicine. He knew that the two of them would get along just fine.

Standing next to them was Brendan and his guardian Kade. Brendan had regained consciousness a few hours ago. Arcee had stayed by his bedside all night, she had been very worried. That was the first time she had seen him in his true demonic form. A form which Brendan had no control over as of yet, and from what Jack said, it was fueled by rage.

But nonetheless, the two smiled and gave waves of their own to June.

And finally, it was the big guy himself. Optimus Prime. Commander of the Autobots.

"Mum, meet my science fiction club," Jack smiled as he and June removed their helmets.

The four male Autobots crowded around Arcee, Jack and June to greet them. Brendan, Miko and Raf stood on the ground with them. Everyone was smiling. Nervously, June smiled and waved at the friends of her child.

Oh yeah. She could get used to this.


End file.
